The Voyagers
Civilization Summary The Voyagers were once the most advanced race in the multiverse. The use of technology and abilities that are vastly shrouded in mystery. Although their motives are mostly undisclosed, it is known that the surviving members of their race used The Void as a conduit to flee from an unknown war that rendered their species close to extinction. Not much is known about Voyager society, however it is known that many eons ago, a war between two factions of their own species was waged. This war was so devastating, it ended in a mere ten minutes after it began, and the Voyager race was all but wiped from existence. Powers & Stats Tiering: Varies. 2-C 'for weaker Voyagers to '''2-A '''with The Architect 'Civilization Class: Multiversal Civilization '''(Have colonized in multiple parallel universes, including The Void, where they are most dorman) '''Name: The Voyagers Verse: Fear Mythos Age: Predates any known Time or Space Classification: God-like Entities, Void Beings Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (their main ability the power to distort and shape reality to the way they see fit. Including realities of their own creation), Creation (Capable of creating objects and entities from nothingness), Void Manipulation (Naturally exists in The Void and can manipulate it's interior), Mind Manipulation (Can "hollow" the minds of entities and instantly make them part of his legion of "pawns), Time Manipulation (Can create dimensions of time, can completely stop and reverse time. Created a loop in time), Chaos Manipulation (Can utilize the chaos that naturally inhabited existence. Controls The Fear, the embodiment of Chaos), Madness Manipulation (It's mere existence can cause those who gaze upon it to be mentally effected and reduced to a pure state of madness), Biological Manipulation (Can create chimera's, who are an amalgamation of various biologically entities), Non-Corporeal (Doesn't have a fixed form and is merely an ideal), Conceptual Manipulation (Fears are capable of taking the form of senitent concepts. Created the concept of Order and can manipulate the concept of Chaos & Destruction), Space Manipulation (Can create realms where locations are seemingly infinite. Also can distort space to create rifts or send people to alternate realms), Life Manipulation (Gave life and senitence to entities such as pawns. In addition gave life to concepts), Shapeshifting (Can take the shape and form of anything and anyone), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created and controls "The Doom", a pocket reality that sits in The Void), Technological Manipulation (One who enters "The Doom" has their technology slightly distorted), Can interact with Non-Corporeal & Abstract Entities, Physics Manipulation (The Doom has completely different physics and laws from that of The Universe), Duplication (Can create guns that have infinite ammo and bullets), Fusionism (Can cause "Dimensional Bleeding", which causes universes to merge and fuse into one another), Power Nullifcaiton (Created the Stilfer's Gage, which has the ability to nullify the abilities of it's wielder), Dream Manipulation (Has the ability to appear to people in their dreams and in extension alter their dreams to nightmares), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Can survive being completely removed from existence and will contain to exist so long it's concepts and collective belief in it remains), Causality Manipulation (Maintains a endless loop across many iterations, deciding the events and actions that happens each loop), Acausality (Is unbound by the loop of that is maintained. Exists outside of linearity), Energy Manipulation & Radiation Manipulation (Can manipulate the energy & radiation contained within the ancient realm), Existence Erasure (Can potentially erase entities from existence), Nonexistent Physiology (Voyagers are nonexistent beings as a natural inhabitant of the Void). Resistant to Existence Erasure & Void Manipulation (Naturally exists within the void and doesn't even technically exist to begin with. The Quiet, the embodiment of nothingness can't even grasp The Architext), Death Manipulation (Predates and lives without a concept of Death), Space-Time Manipulation (Is able to resist the Space-Time warps The Glitch causes), ETC. Kardashev Scale: Type V '''(Their source of power for technology derives from a myriad of other universes) '''Population: While the exact number is unknown, it's implied Voyagers were originally the dominate species before being killed off by rival species Territory: The Void (The empty space that exists outside of all reality and is unreal. This space is the main residence of The Voyagers, as they have control over it's interior) Technology/Abilities: 'The Arcane Artifacts: These items come in many different forms and are often combinations of RX Energy (aka magic) and advanced technology created by The Voyagers. The artifacts are also spoken of in the The Tome of Andonsar. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Lesser Voyagers have the ability to create, manipulate and destroy numerous universes. Technology that is capable of destroying realities are powered by The Voyagers themselves) to '''Multiverse Level+ '(The strongest of The Voyagers, The Architect can create a multiverse with infinite universes and it's own laws. The Architect is also deemed powerful enough to defeat The Glitch , who's mere existence causes all realities to be distorted) 'Power Source: '''RX Energy (aka magic) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Voyagers are higher-dimensional entities, whoa are unbound by linear Space and Time. Exist within The Void, where concepts of Space and Time are considered meaningless in relation to it's laws) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Can casually receive attacks from fellow Voyagers, who can destroy and create entire universes with mere thought) to '''Multiverse Level+ '( Is fully capable of surviving the destruction of it's own Multiverse and is even heavily implied to be able to do so itself) '''Industrial Capacity: Immeasurable Military Prowess: Unknown ' 'Intelligence: Super Genius '''for lesser Voyager to '''Nigh-Omniscient '''for The Architect '''Notable Individuals: Architect of Control Weaknesses: Powers grow weaker whan outside The Void, for The Architect, this weakness is not as hindering but it is relative to The Architect Multiverse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Characters Category:Fear Mythos Category:Races Category:Internet Category:Horror Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Radiation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fusionism Users Category:Life Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Tier 2